1. Field
The present disclosure relates to on-line sales method and system using a computerized drawing.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, under a mutual agreement between a seller and a consumer with respect to commercialized values of goods and services, a transaction may be performed using an appropriate exchange means (merchandise or money corresponding to the mutually agreed values). This transaction has been standardized over several thousands of years of human history.
The Internet may designate an imaginary space where merchandise information and information concerning transaction intension, transaction condition, and the like are exchanged, and also the seller and the consumer do not need to be face-to-face. In this regard, an Internet shopping mall may designate an imaginary space where the goods and services are transacted as merchandise. A feature of the Internet shopping mall may be that there are not spatial/temporal restrictions with respect to the merchandise exhibited on the Internet.
Accordingly, at the time of purchasing merchandise, a purchasing behavior such as using a nearby retail shop in spite of a relatively high price of the merchandise may seldom be shown on the Internet. Specifically, as a result of the Internet not having restrictions on a physical space, the most important decision making factor in selecting an identical merchandise may be price, or compensation related to the price such as free gifts or other physical compensations.
In the Internet shopping mall, purchasing and selling transactions may be performed on the assumption that a consumer wholly pays for a charge of the merchandise. Specifically, in general, the consumer may perform a purchasing transaction in a shopping mall where merchandise having a relatively lower price is suggested under identical objective conditions such as an identical merchandise item and identical payment terms. Thus, operators of the Internet shopping mall may suggest a relatively lower price with respect to identical merchandise items and payment terms, or suggest physical compensations such as free gifts and premiums for the purpose of inducing access and purchasing of the consumer.
However, the above-described Internet shopping mall may be managed such that merchandise items are exhibited on the Internet for the purpose of inducing purchasing decision of the consumer, charge payment with respect to the purchased merchandise item is completed, and then the merchandise item is delivered to the consumer.
Accordingly, a scheme for managing the Internet shopping mall has restrictions in that the Internet shopping mall cannot provide merchandise having a value higher than that of the merchandise purchased by the consumer. Also, there is a restriction in that the Internet shopping mall cannot provide other recreational factors other than providing the merchandise purchased by the consumer.
In this regard, there arises an urgent need for a method and system for managing an online shopping mall that provides merchandise items charged by the consumer and also provides recreational factors as well as the merchandise items. The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.